


A Little Romance

by surrenderdammit



Series: Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/pseuds/surrenderdammit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Features some Mycroft/Molly drawings and comics. Rating might go up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Little Romance




	2. Will You Walk Into My Parlour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft (kidnaps) invites Molly for a chat after the Jim-from-IT experience.
> 
> or something.


	3. Crossfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disregarding his previous knowledge, he can now confirm she is just someone caught in the crossfire. An innocent; a clumsy, sweet, endearing innocent.


	4. ICU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She has to call and cancel, since someone prevented her from going.


End file.
